Final Fantasy IX Cinderella
by Sachiko V
Summary: Tantalus and the others decide to play the drama of Cinderella ^^ NOW Dagger arrived at the Ball but dropped her slipper when it strucked midnight! (ch. 6!!!) Please R+R ^^
1. backstage

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella (backstage)

By: Sachiko

***

In the Dressing Room

They were dressed. They had rehearsed their lines many times. They knew their parts. They were ready to perform. However, some weren't satisfied. At the Ladies' Room, Ruby shouted, "That's it! How did I even end up being the stepmotha?! I wanted to be Cinderella!"

            "Think of me! The general of the royal Alexandrian castle turns out to be an evil stepsister!" said Beatrix.

            "I think it's more ridiculous for a Burmecian Dragoon knight to play that sister-part as well!!" Freya exclaimed right after.

            "So? Young as I am, I have to be your motha!" Ruby said. Then Beatrix and Freya giggled.

The 'gorgeous' Lani was dressed in bright colored clothes, with ribbons and laces at every corner of her dress. She had her hair band, as usual, and a golden crown of a queen. "I'm fine with my part, for I deserve to be queen! But why does Amarant need to be the king?" she said in a bit of disgusting tone.

            "Lani, my dear, why won't you and I trade parts?" Ruby asked.

            "No way!"

Dagger, Mikoto, and Eiko were all satisfied with their parts. Dagger, as expected, plays the main heroine of this story, Cinderella. Mikoto plays someone you won't expect, someone that's not expected in here. She plays the part of a princess, the sister of the prince. Eiko plays the fairy godmother...er...fairy. Oh yeah, Quina's the chef of the royal castle in the story.

Meanwhile, at the Men's Room, Zidane smiled continuously, for he accepted his part proudly. "Ah...I've always known that I'm the lady-killer. Just watch me on stage! And I can't wait to dance with Dagger..."

            "Ok, ok. We got you, o' prince-charming!" said Blank.

            "Just keep in mind that you're NOT my son..." Amarant stated (he was trying to make a joke out of that).

            "Hey, chill out, man! Like duh I know that. I'm not a red-head & knuckle-head like you," replied Zidane.

            "Why you...!" Before Amarant could speak up, Baku came in. He said, "Alrighty, people! You all ready? Let's see, prince!"

            "Ready!" - Zidane, still smiling.

            "King!" 

            "Here..." - Amarant

            "Duke and coachman!"

            "Here!!" - Blank, followed by Marcus.

            "Messenger!"

            Um...here." - Vivi

            "Knights!"

            "H-here!!" - Steiner and Fratley, while putting one their armor.

            "Gwahaahaa!!! Everyone's ready. Now break a leg, people! Just like the old times."

Well, how was that? Interesting? I will continue after I receive some reviews. The play will start the next time I update this.


	2. part 1

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella (part 1)

By: Sachiko

Let's review the casts, shall we? ^_^ Some are pretty typical.

Zidane - prince                         Dagger - Cinderella

Blank - 'Duke'                          Marcus - coachman 

Lani - queen                            Amarant - king

Freya - stepsister                     Beatrix - stepsister

Steiner - knight                        Fratley - knight

Eiko - fairy (god mother)           Vivi - messenger

Ruby - stepmother                               Baku - narrator/director

Mikoto - princess                                 Quina - chef 

***

The show starts...

(Curtains raised with fireworks; audience applaud)

Baku: Ladies and Gentlemen, here we are to perform at Alexandria the play of Cinderella, or in this case, the story of Dagger. Now let us begin!

Audiences applaud once more.

Baku: *clears his throat* Once upon a time, long time ago, there lived a nobleman with a beautiful and babe-licious ^^; daughter named Dagger. He named her that because he once saved his wife from a beast with a dagger. But after a while she was born, her mother passed away, so her father remarried...

Audience #1: whisper Yeah, yeah...we know all of this.

Baku: ...ooo...they were cruel lazy-bones and had a bad-attitude...

Beatrix, Freya, and Ruby wanted to go out there and knock Baku off stage ^_^; (true that they had practice that part in rehearsals, but they still haven't got over with that 'insult'). But Steiner, Fratley, and Zidane were pulling them back.

Baku: ...but in here, they weren't bad looking...

The three ladies were more relieved, but the guys got knocked over when they suddenly stopped (you know, like in animes). 

Baku: As I'm taking off now, the cruel stepmother and sisters were torturing Dagger by ordering her to do the hardest chores around the house. leaves the stage; Beatrix, Freya, Ruby, and Dagger enters the stage

Beatrix: Dagger! Get my clothes!

Freya: Dagger! I want you to get my jewelry!

Ruby: Dagger! Wash da floor and dust da fireplace! No wait! Help yo motha to do her make-up. Actually, go and do the dishes! No no no, do everything!

Dagger: Right, stepmother...*thinking* Man, glad this is only a play...*

They went through a door which suppose, in the play, leads to the kitchen (but really leads to backstage). lights out and a castle background drew down; then lights on again Lani and Amarant enters the stage

Baku: At the Royal Castle of the kingdom, there's a little problem...

Amarant: I have seen our prince Zidane grew since he was an infant. I remember how the servants always have to change his pants, because he always wet them...

Lani: ...and how he wet your knees...

Amarant: ...right...

He heard a couple audiences laughed at that statement. Zidane was about to burst into laughter back there, so he rushed to the men's washroom to burst it out. The truth is, Amarant wanted to too...poor Amarant ^_^;;

Amarant: ...I also recall the time when he, still an infant, almost killed me with a sword while using it to strike for fun...and when he plays with princess Mikoto during his childhood times. *sniff sniff* Now he's a grown, well, sort of, a grown man!

Lani: He needs a wife, dear. *Ok, I didn't want to say 'dear'* But you know how he is. He may want to choose majority of the ladies in the kingdom. It happens to be his nature to flirt with girls. We must choose the rightful lady for him.

Amarant: ...hmm...you're so right, darling. *this is making me sick...* Let's invite all the ladies to our castle for a ball. We will let prince Zidane to choose his bride.

Lani: That's a splendid idea, dear! *there I go again!* Grand Duke!

Blank: You call, Your Highness?

Lani: Go and send out invitations to all the eligible ladies of the kingdom to the Grand Ball. Actually, go tell Master Vivi to deliver them.

Blank: Right away, Your Excellency. 

lights went off; the castle background was drawn up; Lani and Amarant left the stage; then lights went on again and back to the part with Dagger

Ruby: Dagger! Go wake your sistas up! Don't fo'get to make their breakfast!

Dagger: But stepmother, they are awake. They're in the living room.

Ruby: Don't talk back to me like that, you little rascal! Go and make their breakfast then!

Dagger: But stepmother, it's almost noon.

Ruby: Such rude behavior! Then you should know bett'r and make our lunch. One more excuse an' you shall sleep outside with rats!

Dagger: Yes, stepmother...

Back there, Freya was thinking, "Was that suppose to be an insult? I am a rat for everyone's information..."

*knock knock*

Ruby: Dagger, go get that and don't disappoint me.

Dagger opened the door.

Vivi: Hi...um...this is an invitation...

Dagger: An invitation?

Vivi: In honor of His Highness, the Prince...and by royal command..um, every eligible maiden is to attend to the Grand Ball.

Dagger: Wow! The prince? I must go tell stepmother at once! Thanks.

Vivi: You're welcome.

Dagger: Excuse me, may I ask you something?

Vivi: S-sure.

Dagger: May I hug you? ^^

Vivi: Ok..

Then Dagger give Vivi a BIG hug!

Dagger: You're so huggable!

Then Dagger close the door.

Vivi: Oh my...this is like the 30th time I've been hugged today...am I that huggable?

Ruby: A royal Ball? And the prince will be choosing one maiden? 

Freya: Why, that must be me! 

Beatrix: The prince will definitely choose me, for I am the most beautiful woman in the kingdom!

(Back there) 

Steiner: You are, sweet Beatrix.

Zidane: Shut up, rusty. Dagger is!

Steiner and Zidane got into their battle positions.

Fratley: You guys just don't have any taste, do you? *with a mischievious smile*

Suddenly, Zidane and Steiner body slammed Fratley. While Fratley was squashed below, he managed to reach out his hands and was able to grasp onto Zidane's tail. Zidane cried out in pain and pushed Steiner off. Steiner gonked onto a pole and went unconscience.

Zidane: Uh..rusty? yo! Rusty! Hey, don't you go unconscience now! We're in the middle of the play here! then looked at Fratley If it weren't for you holding onto my poor tail..!

Eiko: Now you two stop that! I'll cast 'Cura' on Steiner here, ok? Just stop it now. You're gonna ruin the whole play!

Zidane and Fratley looked at each other with a very bothering look.

(back to the play)

Freya: You going? Ha! What a joke. Imagine prince-charming dancing with a dirty woman like you!

Dagger: But it did say EVERY eligible maiden's invited. I do not see why I am an exception.

Ruby: ...well, if you finish every single chore, then perhaps you may go. Also, find somethin' to wear. You're gonna embarrass us all!

Dagger: Really? Right away, stepmother! *Oh no, but I don't have anything to wear!*

To be continued...

~~~~~~

So, how was that? I'll be coming along with the next part. Please review! Domo Arigatou gosaimasu! ^_~


	3. part 2

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella (part 2)  
  
By Sachiko  
  
2-28-01  
  
Beatrix and Dagger reappeared on stage.  
  
Beatrix: Oh my goodness! All of these smelly clothes are mine?! Dagger!!!!  
  
(cricket sounds)  
  
Beatrix: Oh Dagger!!!! Get your butt over here this instant!!!  
  
Dagger: You call, sister?  
  
Beatrix: It's STEPsister!  
  
Dagger: STEP..sister, what is wrong?  
  
Beatrix: Go wash this pile of stinky and dirty clothes! Ooo...How will I be able to find the right dress? And my face! I need more make up! Oh, and this hair will never do! I need to curl it more! Hurry up, Dagger! I'm desperate here!! HURRRY!!  
  
Dagger: Ok ok, you're going to break my eardrums really soon, big mouth.  
  
Beatrix: evil shades on the eyes What did you just call me?!  
  
Dagger: Never mind...  
  
Beatrix: Now go wash all these clothes!  
  
Then she threw a hill stack of stinky dresses, gowns, pajamas, underwear, and even socks onto Dagger  
  
Dagger: turning green They stink....! Then she walked away  
  
Beatrix: Haha...this should keep her busy...Beatrix left the stage  
  
A while after, Dagger entered the stage again with the pile of clothes and a tub where she washed them. She, in a rag, was indeed very dirty, covered with dust and dirt (it's from sleeping in the attic). Then Freya entered the stage also.  
  
Freya: My my, aren't we...eww...smelly here? pinched her nose  
  
Dagger: All thanks to your sister's pile of junk here...She must sweat a lot to have made this.  
  
Freya: Hehe...How thoughtful of her. It doesn't really matter, for you blend in with this stinky smell anyway. Really, you're all dirty and even smelly now. How could you possibly go the Grand Ball?  
  
Dagger: Grrr...take this! She tossed the wet clothes she was washing onto Freya's head  
  
Freya: AHH!! What do you think you're doing?! How dare you attack me like that! Now my head is all drenched..what shall I do? The ball's tonight!! Oh Mother!! Ruby enters  
  
Ruby: Yes, dear...w-w-whut in tarnation!! Whut happ'ned to you, dear?  
  
Freya: Who else? Miss little-pretty-she thinks she's so good-dirty-face here did this to me!!  
  
Ruby: Oh ma dear heav'ns! Go an' clean up quickly!! As fo' you, Miss little- pretty-she..I mean you think...I mean, ooo....whatev'r face! It is yer own fault if you don't make it fo' the Ball! For whut just happened, you need to wash the floor twice! Undastand? I'll be gone now. You should know bett'r, child! leaves  
  
Dagger: *sigh* What should I do? I'll never be able to make it...if only something magical would happen...no, what silliness. Perhaps I shall be sleeping with rats my whole entire life.  
  
Beatrix: (not on stage) Dagger! Oh DAAAGGER!!  
  
Dagger: Oh...now what?  
  
Beatrix: Hurry and come clean this mess over here!! Dagger leaves stage  
  
the light and background procedure again; then all the Royal characters entered the stage  
  
Zidane: I can't believe you set this for me!!  
  
Lani: hey, watch your mouth, son! Don't you shout at me!  
  
Mikoto: Brother, you sooner or later have to find a wife.  
  
Zidane: Sooner or later, YOU have to find a husband!  
  
Mikoto flushed pink.  
  
Mikoto: H-how silly...  
  
Amarant: Don't complain, son. This is for your own good. But hey, YOU get to choose your lady.  
  
Zidane: Hmm...you've got a point. And I'll be able to dance with all the beautiful ladies! (to himself) But there are the ugly, I mean bad ones. Maybe I'll pass for them, as for the nice chicks...  
  
Mikoto: whisper pervert...  
  
Lani: Come on now, dears. We must prepare for tonight.  
  
Blank: Your Highness, I'd like to make a little request.  
  
Lani: You may say it.  
  
Blank: Well... *thump thump thump* Ahem...it's nothing really major. This is a ball for Prince Zidane. But, ahem...may Master Vivi, perhaps Coachman Marcus, Steiner, Sir Fratley, and I dance with the ladies as well (turning red)?  
  
Lani glanced at Amarant.  
  
Amarant: So, you are wanting a lady too, I suppose?  
  
Lani: Haha..thou shall not worry, dear Blank. You, as well as the others, may dance with them.  
  
Mikoto: Father, Mother, what will I do when Brother dances?  
  
Zidane: Ah...jealous I say, sis? Don't worry. Very soon, a ball will be made just for you!  
  
Mikoto: No I'm not!  
  
Zidane: Yes you are!  
  
Mikoto: Am not!  
  
Zidane: You are!  
  
Mikoto: Am not! Am not! Am not!  
  
Zidane: You are! You are! You are!  
  
Amarant: Shut up now, foolish brats...! I mean...silence, children! *man, I can't get used to say all this nonsense.*  
  
(cricket sounds)  
  
Lani: Anyway, lets get to work.  
  
Zidane: *Stupid Amarant, calling me a foolish brat?!*  
  
light and bg thingy. I don't want to repeat this!!; curtains closed for a break time  
  
Backstage once more...  
  
All were getting their little time break. Dagger went to put on perfume to cover up the stinky smell from the play.  
  
"Oh dreadful words! Your Highness, please forgive me for saying any ungrateful words to you up there! It wasn't my choice!" Beatrix said in a very hurry and urgent voice as she bowed down to Dagger.  
  
"Oh, you and Freya do not have to worry about it. It is ok."  
  
Lani and Ruby were fixing their hair, dress, make-up, etc...  
  
Eiko was, hehe, practicing her wings, "come on, fly!"  
  
"You mean you've practiced since you've got your role and still can't work your wings, Eiko?" Dagger asked while spraying perfume.  
  
"AHH, coocoo wings!!" Then Eiko opened the door, realized that Zidane, Blank, and Amarant were out there waiting.  
  
"Having problems with your wings, I see," said Zidane.  
  
"Maybe if you Trance during the performance, you might be able to work them out!" Freya shouted out while blow-drying her hair.  
  
"Good idea, but how? I don't want to be beaten up before my part!"  
  
Zidane tossed his head back and put his hands to his chin, "Hmmm.........I know!" Then he whispered to Blank and Amarant.  
  
"Now what are you up to, Zidane?"  
  
"Ready...set...GO!!!" Then Blank and Zidane hold Eiko's arms to the ground and Amarant used his finger to tickle Eiko.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! S-stop it!!!! Come on!! HAHAHAHAHAH!! Hey!! I mean it!!! *continued laughing*" Tears came out of Eiko's eyes.  
  
Freya said, "Ok...maybe I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
"COME ON!!! I mean it!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~ Ok ok, I may Trance any minute now!!! Stop it!!! Before I pee in my dress!!!! You're gonna clean it if you don't stop!!! HEY!! You'll be sorry!!" Then Amarant finally stopped. "Finally! I'll deal with you three later! See how that feels! But, I just hope that works. I'm ready to be the fairy!"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
For all you faithful readers, I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Please give me a break, for I don't know how to write humor fanfics, ok? ^_^; Please R+R, for it's your support to move me to write more! Do tell me if I need any improvement. 


	4. part 3

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella (part 3)  
  
By Sachiko  
  
***  
  
(The break was over)  
  
Dagger: My...what a day. I have worked twice as much as the chores they gave me daily. How come I still haven't finish them?! I've worked so hard and...*starts crying* I'll never be able to go to the Ball!!  
  
the step family enters  
  
Ruby: Now now, whut are we cryin' fer here? I see that you haven't finished yer chores yet. Now isn't that so sad... *smiling sarcastically*  
  
Dagger: I...  
  
Ruby: Do not have ta say a word. Dears, are you all ready, where the Prince will be captured by your beauties and charms and will live happily ever after?  
  
Freya: Yes, mother. I am ready, where the Prince will be captured by MY beauty and charm and ~  
  
Beatrix: AHEM! I'm suppose to say that! Cuz I'm more charming and beautiful than you'll ever be, sis!  
  
Freya: Yeah, sure. *stares* Like you've over curled your locks already. The prince will probably think that you're a huge poodle dog.  
  
Beatrix: Hey, this is very fashionable right now, you know. How about clipping there claws of yours? I see that the prince will have bandages all over after the party. And...do do dye your white hair. Your Highness will definitely think...  
  
Ruby: Gals! The coach is gonna be he'e any minute now! Any last prep'ration?  
  
Beatrix: ...think you're an old grandma...  
  
Freya: No, mother. *stares at Beatrix* And the old granny's gonna be you, poodle dog!  
  
Ruby: Let's gow now. she, Freya, and Beatrix left the stage  
  
Dagger: *sigh* When will my life change? Perhaps I'll be just singing to birds, my only friends, everyday. Who will ever know how my lonely heart feels? Do not the sky hear me?! I wish someone will answer my plea.  
  
Eiko: (behind the curtains) *whisper* O-ok. Here I go.  
  
Amarant: Lemme give you one more squeeze, just so you won't screw up. then tickled Eiko on the waist  
  
Eiko: AAHHH!!! skipped onto the stage  
  
Eiko suddenly has brilliant shine around her. She tranced! Her wings grew bigger and she was able to fly!  
  
Eiko: Yes! ... Uh... I heard your wish, d-dear!  
  
Dagger: Oh my goodness! A GHOST!!  
  
Eiko: ...... I'm ... not A GHOST!!!  
  
Dagger: Oh... then what, I mean who are you?  
  
Eiko: ...I am...uh... (shivering)  
  
Dagger: Oh! You must be my fairy godmother, since you have a wand, am I right? But...why are you here?  
  
Eiko: ...I...  
  
Zidane: Oh no, not the stage fright again!  
  
Quina: You say steak fried? She want to eat steak fried? I go cook.  
  
Zidane: No, Quina! She is having stage fright. Oh gosh, I was afraid of this. The show's gonna ruin because of this! Eiko, say This! *holding up a sign*  
  
Eiko: Uh, YOU'RE RINOA, RIGHT? I AM HERE TO KICK SQUALL'S BUTT, AND - what???  
  
Zidane: Oops, wrong sign...  
  
The audiences looked puzzled.  
  
Dagger: Excuse me? But I am Dagger! *thinking* Zidane...stupid, you gave her the wrong lines!!  
  
Zidane held up another sign.  
  
Eiko: I AM HERE TO KILL KUJA!! I ABSOLUTELY HATE KUJ-A~  
  
All the audience looked at Kuja, who was in the group of audience.  
  
Kuja: WHAT?!! What does the story Cinderella have to do with me???!!  
  
Zidane: Dope...! Here, Eiko!  
  
Eiko: ... whisper you're such a jerk, Zidane... Ahem! WHY ELSE WILL I BE HERE?! I AM HERE TO SEE KUJA~ THAT'S CUZ I LUUUVVV KUJ-JA~! Zidane!!!!  
  
All the audience stared at Kuja once again, especially the Kuja fans out there!  
  
Kuja: Ahh...so you finally know what beauty I possess. HHAHAHAHA (raising his arms into the air) Yes, yes, everyone knows that I'm beautiful!!  
  
Numerous Kuja fans: YOU ARE, KUJA-sama!!!!!!  
  
Kuja: Right...now STOP starring!!! What kind of show is this anyway?!  
  
Eiko, who was still trembling because of stage fright and ALSO because of her anger toward Zidane of embarrassing her, she summoned Madeen (while she was still in her Trance). Suddenly, a huge growl and a big "KABOOM!" was heard from the backstage.  
  
Zidane: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MADEEN!!!! Don't blow fire at mmee...AHHHHH  
  
Smoke came out from the side of the stage, and Eiko grinned.  
  
Dagger: ... (sweatdropped)  
  
Eiko: That'll teach you, Zidane! (silently)  
  
Zidane: S-sorry...Here...  
  
Eiko: I AM HERE TO GRANT YOUR WISH OF GOING TO THE PRINCE'S GRAND BALL, DEAR DAGGER.  
  
Dagger: But, you seem so small to be my grandmother...  
  
Eiko: ooo...be quiet! I'm just small!  
  
Dagger: But please, do give me a gorgeous make over and hairdo. Please give me a magnificent gown, so the Prince will be captivated by my beauty and charm!  
  
Eiko: (I think I remember my lines from here) Of course.. TERRA HOMING!!!  
  
There goes the big "KABOOM" again.  
  
Zidane (who was fried, again): EIKO!!!!  
  
Eiko: oops... I mean SU LI LA DEW SHINE!  
  
Blank used the SFX (you know, the special effects), and radiant stars and shine encircled Dagger. In couple seconds, her rags turned into the beautiful white gown (her princess costume), and her hair was tied into a lovely bun with her green and silver tiara.  
  
Dagger: This is beautiful!! Oh I can't thank you enough!  
  
Eiko: (paused for a while) Oh yes, you must be back by midnight. By the strike of twelve, the magic will be undo, and everything will turn back to its original form.  
  
Dagger: I will, Fairy Girl!  
  
Eiko: It's fairy GODMOTHER!!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
I know I know, it's pathetic and getting a little insane. But I stink at making humor, ok? The next one is the Grand Ball!!! 


	5. part 4

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella (part 4)  
  
By Sachiko  
  
  
  
I really appreciate you enjoyed this, though it's not good humor ^^` Please read along!  
  
***  
  
Just in cast you forgot the casts:  
  
Zidane – prince Dagger – Cinderella  
  
Beatrix – stepsis Freya – stepsis  
  
Ruby – stepmother Blank – Duke  
  
Vivi – messenger Steiner – knight  
  
Fratley – knight Eiko – fairy godmother  
  
Marcus – coachman Baku – narrator/director  
  
Mikoto – princess Quina – chef  
  
Uh...I think that's it.  
  
***  
  
We see the castle background but with more bouquet and lights. There was a table with mounts of food dishes and drinks. Standing next to it is Quina, the castle's chef. King Amarant and Queen Lani were present, along with Prince Zidane, who was still a little fried (from Madeen). Princess Mikoto sat in between the king and queen. Ladies and misses were dressed in their bright and formal dresses.  
  
Baku: So then...ACH-OOO!! …the beautiful Dagger rode on a glistering pearl colored coach to the castle, while the Grand Ball was starting. Every lady was to stand near the food table after dancing with the prince.  
  
Amarant: ...You think this will work, my queen? *yuck...*  
  
Lani: *blush* It must, for our son's future will be told tonight.  
  
Steiner: Lady Maria!  
  
*She bows to Zidane and starts to dance with him for a while*  
  
Quina: Come! Good food serve. You eat much you want. Great yummy tummies here for you! EAT!  
  
Maria: Uh...sure.  
  
Zidane: Ooo...she's cute. What nice eyes and fitness.  
  
Blank: ...Your Highness, we must move along now... Man, this is his tenth time saying that...  
  
Zidane: Sir, what did you say?  
  
Blank: Nothing.  
  
Fratley: Lady Monica!  
  
*She bows to Zidane and starts to dance with him for a while*  
  
Quina: Why so little eat? You not hungry? Monica, you come eat yummy tummies! I feel sad...  
  
Monica: ...I...I shall try some...  
  
Zidane: She has such great hair and voice...  
  
Mikoto: *sigh* My brother will never be able choose his lady at this rate...  
  
Zidane: Darn, they're all too fine! I can't choose!!!!!!  
  
(Totally silence; cricket-cricket)  
  
Zidane: Oh, AHEM, forgive me, everyone...  
  
Mikoto: I told you.  
  
Steiner: Lady Frey...  
  
Fratley: Lady Beatr...  
  
Suddenly, rushing footsteps and shoutings were heard.  
  
Freya & Beatrix: YOUR HIGHNESS!!!  
  
However, Freya purposely stepped on Beatrix's dress but pretended to do it accidentally and sneered. (It's all part of the play) As Freya approached Prince Zidane ahead...  
  
Beatrix: Oh no you don't! *grabs the tip of Freya's long dress*  
  
Then Freya swung her arms around, trying to gain balance but too fell back with swirling eyes. The others just stared with confused faces, especially Zidane's.  
  
Zidane: Um...ladies?  
  
Freya & Beatrix: Yes??? *got up and give off wide smiles* Did you call me?  
  
Zidane: Uh... *scratching his head*  
  
Beatrix: Bug off, sis! He's addressing me!  
  
Freya: Like in your dreams maybe. Prince Zidane is calling me!  
  
Blank: Ladies! How could you perform such rude and disrespectful behavior in front of His Highness!? Are you requesting to be thrown out of the castle?  
  
Beatrix and Freya immediately made frowned puppy faces...  
  
Blank: Now please stand aside.  
  
Freya: But sir, the prince has not danced with me yet!  
  
Beatrix: Me too!  
  
Then both of them held onto Zidane's arms, one one each side.  
  
Zidane: Uh...I'd love to dance *yank* with you two pretty ladies, *yank* now...can you please...*yank* let go?  
  
Beatrix: I shall dance first! *yanks Zidane toward herself*  
  
Freya: Let go! *yanks Zidane back*  
  
Blank: ...Ugh...calm down, my ladies. Please let go of Prince Zidane.  
  
Both of them: Beat off, buster!!!  
  
Blank: ...  
  
Freya: I'll dance frist!  
  
Beatrix: Me!  
  
Freya: Me!!  
  
Beatrix: No, me!!!  
  
Freya: ME!  
  
Beatrix: Shut up, sister!!  
  
Freya: You shut up!!!  
  
Beatrix: You!  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Then the two knights went to restrain them.  
  
Fratley: Stop this at once, you two! *grabs Freya*  
  
Steiner: We won't tolerate such insolence...! *grabs Beatrix*  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Fratley and Steiner: ...Are you listening!?  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Freya: YOU!  
  
Beatrix: YOU!  
  
Amarant: Grrr...dim-witted fools...  
  
Lani: What shall we do?  
  
Mikoto: I was afraid something like this would happen...  
  
Suddenly, Amarant stood up and slammed his fist VERY hard on his throne, causing the throne to crack up.  
  
Amarant: THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!! You two SCUMBAGS either stop this ludicrous quarrel or go to the dungeon!!!  
  
There was total silence again. Everyone looked at Amarant, frozen and frightened. *they sweatdropped* His face was really scary... Amarant looked around and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Amarant: ...*clears his throat and turned around* Anyway...you two better stand aside or else.  
  
Finally, the two stepsisters let go of Prince Zidane and the knights pulled them aside to Ruby.  
  
Ruby: I'm very ashame of ya, gals!  
  
Zidane seems to be hypnotized... because right after the dead silence, a beautiful girl with a snow-white gown, a shimmering tiara, and a shy flawless face appears. It is Dagger. Zidane quickly ran toward her and grabbed her hand to kiss it.  
  
Quina: She pretty.  
  
Mikoto: Who might that girl be, mother?  
  
Lani: *thinking* M-mother?* I don't know...  
  
Fratley: She is not on any of the lists.  
  
Zidane: May I have this honor to dance with you, my beautiful lady?  
  
Dagger: It is my honor to, Your Highness.  
  
At once, the waltz started, and the room (or the stage) seemed to be filled with the shimmering light from Dagger's pure white dress.  
  
Blank: Well, I guess we shall dance as well, shouldn't we? Master Steiner? Master Fratley?  
  
Steiner & Fratley: ...Perhaps.  
  
Zidane always danced with Dagger. No matter who asked to dance with her, Zidane always said, "No, only I am her partner." Blank danced with Lady Monica; Vivi danced with...Quina; The knights had no choice but to dance with...Fratley danced with Freya, but had to get a bandage for his feet every three minutes (though he had armor, there was no armor on his feet...)  
  
Eventually, his toes...er...claws ripped her dress. ^_^`  
  
Beatrix was dancing gracefully in the beginning.  
  
Steiner: *whisper* Hey, Beatrix, I know you dance well, but not in the play...  
  
Beatrix: *whisper* Oh, sorry. *started to dance...uh...TANGO*  
  
Steiner: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Now, back to Zidane and Dagger...  
  
Zidane: Oh, I have not known your name yet. What's your name?  
  
Dagger: I...  
  
But the struck of midnight rang!  
  
Dagger: AH! I'm sorry, but I must go now!! *ran*  
  
Zidane: WAIT! Guards, conceal the exits!!  
  
But as the guards did, Dagger stepped on one of their foot and he screamed. Dagger escaped, leaving a crystal glistening slipper on the foot of the guard she stepped on because of a gum on his boot...  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Ok, I shall end over here for now. Quite a weird ending, wasn't it? Again, I apologize for the bad humor. (Excuse me, but I tend to disapprove of myself always). But I hope you liked it ^_^  
  
NOTE: I also have to say that Quina and some others weren't necessary, but I wanted to provide roles for them, if you were wondering. 


	6. part 5

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella ~ part 5  
  
By: Sachiko  
  
  
  
***  
  
Backstage  
  
*Eiko is still laughing from watching Beatrix and Steiner dancing TANGO and watching Freya and Fratley complaining*  
  
Eiko: Hahahahahaa!!!!! You guys were sssssssssoooooooo hilarious out there!!!! *rolls on the ground* Ya all should've seen Steiner's face...hahaaa...he was totally freaked out!! And...hehee..did you see Freya's dress ripped? ......HAHAHAHAAHHAHAAAHAAHAHAH!!!! uh...uhh...my stomach hurts...*burst into tears*  
  
Beatrix: Please stop it, Eiko. That was totally embarrassing...  
  
Eiko: I'm sorry ...ohh...!  
  
Steiner: What happened, Beatrix? Have you forgotten your role of being not...well...well-mannered?  
  
Beatrix: *blushes* Steiner...I've never really had the chance to dance with you! Of course, I wanted to dance well!  
  
Steiner: *blushes also* B-but...how did you come up with that funny-looking dance...TANGO, was it?! We flew across the stage over thirty times and even almost fell off the stage.  
  
Beatrix: Well, I had to come up with something!  
  
Steiner: Didn't you remember your rehearsals?  
  
Beatrix: How could I? I was always on duty! Besides, I only had five rehearsals, and we really never had rehearsed the dancing part!  
  
Steiner: *sweatdrop*  
  
Beatrix: Uh...Freya, are you okay?  
  
Freya: That was totally insane! Oh the heavens! What a disgrace to the name of Burmecians!  
  
Fratley: Indeed! ...maybe we shouldn't dance together anymore... I don't wish to rip your dress in a real dance.. ^^;  
  
Freya: NO WAY! I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU!!! *showing big watery eyes and squeezes Fratley's tail*  
  
Fratley: AHHWWWW!! I-I was only kidding...!!! *watery eyes*  
  
Freya: Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Fratley. *lets go*  
  
Fratley: Uh...it..is alright. Could you wrap a bandage onto my tail?  
  
Freya: Goodness, break is almost over. You must go out there now, hurry!  
  
Beatrix: You too, Steiner!  
  
***  
  
Now we see Prince Zidane, the king and queen, the Grand Duke (Blank), the knights, and messenger Vivi on stage. Zidane was walking back and forth, holding onto the glass slipper.  
  
Zidane: This glass slipper is my only clue to the one I chose to be my lady...  
  
Lani: Son, don't you know her name?  
  
Zidane: She ran away before she could tell me.  
  
Amarant: The Ball was a natural disaster... how are you all?  
  
Blank: I've had fun dancing.  
  
Fratley: Your Majesty, I shall never dance again. My feet were throbbed...  
  
Steiner: Neither will I. I danced with a Mademoiselle with the worst dancing skills ever!  
  
Zidane: Please! We were not here to discuss such matters, but I do wish you all better luck next time. Master Vivi, send out notice to the whole kingdom, that whoever is able to fit into this crystal slipper, then she shall be my lady!!  
  
Vivi: Y-yes, Your Highness!  
  
***  
  
The background rises up and changed into the background of Dagger's house. There was Dagger washing dishes.  
  
Beatrix: Hurry up, Dagger! We can't wait forever for the dishes!  
  
Dagger: *singing*...see the bird as it flies by...  
  
Freya: Hey, are you listen!? Don't forget, you still have the floor to sweep!  
  
Dagger: Yes, stepsister.  
  
The stepsisters back up, whispering to each other...  
  
Beatrix: Why is she so happy...?  
  
Freya: She must've been so sad that she has gone mental...  
  
Ruby comes in.  
  
Freya: Oh, mother! I can't believe Prince Zidane didn't pick me!  
  
Beatrix: Who was that strange girl anyway?  
  
Ruby: Please calm on, darlin's! That strange gal looked awfully familiar.  
  
Beatrix: I don't see what's so special about her...!  
  
***  
  
Backstage  
  
Eiko: Zidane! I still haven't asked you yet! Why did you give me those wrong lines?!  
  
Zidane: Hey, chill! I just got the wrong lines for you, that's all! And Eiko, did you have to summon Madeen to get me back?  
  
Eiko: It taught you, didn't it?  
  
Zidane: *whisper* Man, Eiko could be so aggressive for a little girl...  
  
Eiko: *knocks Zidane flat on the head* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Zidane: *turns around with swirly eyes* N-nothing..I just said..you're a nice little girl...  
  
***  
  
The step people left the stage, with only Dagger on the stage.  
  
Dagger: That was a miracle... to be able to dance the prince.  
  
She takes out the other glass slipper.  
  
Dagger: I wish I'll be able to meet him again. I'm sure I will..  
  
***  
  
The next "morning"  
  
Ruby: GALS!!! WAKE UP!!! *stares at the two*  
  
There was Freya and Beatrix still fast asleep, one laid on top of each other.  
  
Beatrix: I want a new hair style...(in her dream)  
  
Ruby sweatdropped: Well, if ya don't wake up, you won't even need one!!! *opens the drapes*  
  
Freya: Mother!!! Please keep it down!!!! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!!  
  
Ruby: You two, the prince is coming!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoever fits into the glass slipper that belonged to that Miss Snow White will become his bride!!!!  
  
Beatrix: *pops out of bed* WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT SOONER?!!! Oh my gosh..! Oh DDDDDDAAAAGGGGGGGERRRR~~~  
  
Dagger: yes, stepsister?  
  
Beatrix: The prince is coming!!! Hurry and get my purple silk porcelain dress and my ribbons!!!  
  
Freya: Hurry and get my red silk porcelain dress and my ribbons and nailpolish and mirror and lipsticks!!!  
  
Beatrix: Add to that!  
  
Dagger: The prince?? Certainly, stepsisters!!!  
  
Beatrix: What's with her?? She's soo happy these days. Maybe we should give her twice as much chore.  
  
Freya: Maybe let's just get ready for the prince!!!  
  
***  
  
Next scene  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Ruby: The prince is here! Get ready, gals!! *opens the door*  
  
There was Grand Duke Blank, Coach Driver Marcus, and Prince Zidane.  
  
Ruby: Welcome, Your Highness!!  
  
Ruby stared at Freya and Beatrix, who were too anxious of saying or doing anything.  
  
Ruby: Ahem..! Bow you two!!  
  
Freya and Beatrix: OH! *bowed clumsily*  
  
Blank: Are these the two ladies that will try on the glass slipper? *shows the slipper*  
  
Ruby: Why, yes. Please excuse me, now Your Majesty. I shall go fix some nice tea for you.  
  
Zidane: Now, who will be first?  
  
Beatrix: Oh dear sister, go ahead and try it first.  
  
Freya: No no, you can go first.  
  
Beatrix: Oh geez, you're so nice, but no, do go first. It'll be my honor to go second.  
  
Freya: How kind you are…  
  
Ruby: Ahem! Gals!  
  
Beatrix: All right, your Majesty. I shall go first… Oh! That is definitely MY slipper, Prince Zidane! Yes, I'm your bride! *chases Blank around for the slipper*  
  
Blank: M-Mademoiselle!! Please, try it on first!!!  
  
Beatrix: Then I shall and prove that I am Your Majesty's lady! *tries to slip it on* Ick… it..it's too…tiny… *squashes foot into the shoe* THERE! It totally fits!  
  
Blank: Splendid, Prince Zidane! We've found your bride!  
  
Zidane: Miss, why are you crying? *sees Beatrix in tears (in the play, that is)*  
  
Beatrix: N-nothing. I'm just…fluttered with joy!! *sniff* Yeeeoooooowwwwwwwwwchhhhhhhh!!! My foot my foot! It's aching! Take this treacherous thing off my beautiful foot!  
  
Blank tried to take it off from her and eventually did after receiving some kicks from Beatrix.  
  
Freya: Now! It's MY turn! Your Majesty, that slipper is definitely the slipper that I wore to the ball! Here, I shall prove it. *slips on but slipper only slipped through half way of her leg * What?! This isn't right! Come on, you dumb thing! You fit when I was in the Ball!  
  
Zidane: *sigh* I guess, once again, my lady hasn't been found yet.  
  
Freya: *grabs onto the shirt of Prince Zidane* Noooo!!! Don't leave! I am your lady!  
  
Zidane: S-Stop this!  
  
Then suddenly, they all heard a dishes falling to the floor. They heard the stepmother scolding and yelling. Ruby and Dagger enters the stage  
  
Ruby: Ya little rascal! How many tams ah told ya to be be careful with da dishes!  
  
Dagger: I-I'm so sorry, Stepmother! I'll clean it up..  
  
Right away, Prince Zidane ran toward Ruby and Dagger, leaving Freya on the floor. Zidane was amazed and speechless when he saw Dagger. Dagger was frozen as well. They looked at each other.  
  
Zidane: Grand Duke! Bring the slipper here at once! Dear lady, may I ask for your name?  
  
Dagger: I…I'm Dagger.  
  
Ruby: Oh Yor Majesty, ya dun't possibly think she is yor bride, do ye? She's just a servant gal.  
  
Zidane: It doesn't matter. I order her to try on the slipper.  
  
Ruby and the stepsisters watched with fear as Dagger took the glass slipper and slipped it on… and it fitted!!!  
  
the stage lights shined brightly  
  
Zidane: My bride has finally been found!  
  
Step people: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
curtains closed, and the audiences clapped; around 30 seconds later, the curtains opened again  
  
Prince Zidane and Princess Dagger came out with the dress that she wore in the ball. They danced together and kissed…  
  
Baku: So then, they lived happily ever after!  
  
Then Zidane and Dagger bowed to the audience, and very soon, all the other casts came out too and bowed. As ending, Dagger sang to the audience:  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
  
Adding the layers of harmony.  
  
And so it goes, on and on.  
  
Melodies of life.  
  
To the sky beyond the flying birds forever and beyond.  
  
The audience clapped once more and cheered boisterously, and the curtains closed.  
  
***  
  
Yay! Almost done with this fic! Hope ya all enjoy this! ^_____~ Tell me how much you like or how much you hate FF9 Cinderella =D 


	7. Epilogue - very dumb...

Final Fantasy IX Cinderella ~ "Epilogue"  
  
By: Sachiko  
  
Date: 5-27-02  
  
***  
  
Backstage  
  
Zidane: *whew!* We're finally done with the stupid play!  
  
Garnet: Don't say it's stupid! I thought it was quite fun ^_^  
  
Vivi: Yeah, I thought it was too!  
  
Zidane: Well, yeah it was, I guess.  
  
Amarant: No…… not at all. It was one heck of an idiotic show…  
  
Zidane: Awww…good ol' Amarant, you didn't like it? Hey, you were a big hit! *pats Amarant on the back*  
  
Amarant: …Whatever…  
  
Freya: That was really folly! I shall NEVER act as such a character anymore!  
  
Beatrix: You said it, Freya. Now I shall be a laughter of the Alexandria Castle…! Oh, now all the soldiers will laugh at me _ I hated yelling at you, Your Highness. Please forgive me!  
  
Garnet: Don't worry, Beatrix. If anyone shall laugh at you behind your back, they will get it!  
  
Fratley & Steiner: We really shouldn't have been in the play.  
  
All the sudden, someone pounced on Zidane.  
  
Eiko: Zidane!!! You big bone-head!! I'm still really mad at you for giving me the wrong lines!!  
  
Zidane: Ack!! Eiko, sorry sorry! I didn't mean it! Someone just left those Q-cards there! How the heck am I suppose to know?!?! I only know your lines were somewhere!  
  
*PONK on head*  
  
Eiko: STILL!! I'm mad I'm mad!! *ponk ponk ponk*  
  
Zidane: Ouchy ouchy! Ok ok, Eiko, I'm REAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYY sorry! …Now will you forgive me?  
  
Eiko: Hmm… fine!  
  
Zidane: Good. Now go play along!  
  
Eiko: You're still treating me like a kid?! I'm a lady!  
  
Amarant: …Will you shut up over there…?  
  
*Eiko turns to Amarant*  
  
Eiko: Oh yeah! Still didn't get you for tickling me yet! *tries to hop on Amarant but end up caught by Amarant's hand* Take that! And that! *still swinging her arms*  
  
Ruby: Oh ma heavens! Dat wus, like, ma most nerve wreckin' play yet! Blank darlin', you were lucky ta have a nice ol' decent part.  
  
Blank: Oh it wasn't much, really. You did a fine job out there, Ruby.  
  
Lani: Oh all you people! Stop complaining. Besides, we're done. And it's a good thing too, for I don't want to call that Red "dear" or "honey" ever again!  
  
Amarant: …Same here…  
  
Then Baku comes in.  
  
Baku: Muahuaaaahuaaaaa!!! Hey, you suckers are a fine hit out there! Everybody loves ya all! *all eyes stare at Baku with evil eyes, except for Quina and Vivi; Baku sweatdrops* ..Uh…yeah?  
  
Zidane: Ya old geezer! That was a total buffoon out there! And you are responsible for it!  
  
Beatrix & Freya: That's right!!!  
  
Fratley: And why was I in the play?? It was unnecessary!  
  
Baku: Argh…hey peeps! It ain't my fault! I wasn't the one who wrote the stupid script!  
  
Zidane: If you didn't write it, then who??  
  
*pops in Sachiko*  
  
Sachi: Hi everyone! *gets the evil stares* Uh oh…  
  
So what happen was that Sachiko was running away from everyone, out the castle, and back again.  
  
Sachi: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Hehe…I know that was pretty insane… But this is the end of FFIX Cinderella! Hope you all enjoyed it! *still running* 


End file.
